gearheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Guides:Quests (GH1)
The following are some of the quests that are static, and always present, but is random in the sense that you have to wait for them to trigger before you can start them. Most can be done multiple times, you just have to get them to trigger again. Murder Club You will bump into this quest by getting attacked by a member of the murder club (unless your faction is The Guardians, in which case you may get assigned to the case and receive an email about it). The city is randomly determined, and even though the city may show up in the news as being targeted by the murder club, you need to wander around for quite a bit in the city before you can get the murder club student to appear on the map; try resting and re-entering the city. You can also try using your phone to call "student." If you reach the murder club member they'll say that they don't like using the phone; just take note of their name and then look around the city until you find them. The murder club students tend to be fairly well equipped; if you are just starting out and bumped into them, you are likely to die unless the guardians can interfere in time. They also carry quite a bit of cash on them. After the attacker is dealt with, talk to all the guardians until one of them mentions that one of the guardians (he will give you a name) is handling the case. Simply talk to that specific guardian and he/she will guide you along. Note that there appears to be a time limit - if you take too long to see the results of their forensics investigations, the quest will dead-end. For best results simply rest for a few hours when the guardian says to wait for forensics, and then talk to him/her for the next target. Some members carry bracelets or wallets which can be investigated for xp and a chance that the guardian will instantly know the location of the next member. One of the missions involve killing a member of the murder club that has taken someone hostage. The murder club member won't be on the city map. Instead, you'll need to talk to a guardian who can send you to another map to look for the student. If you go immediately, the victim is unharmed; if you dillydally the victim will have been operated on and you need to use Medicine to save his life. The anatomical model near the victim can also be investigated for an xp bonus. Vermin Problem Occasionally you may hear of rumors that X city has a serious vermin problem while chatting with someone. These are typically one level dungeons with a bunch of monsters of a wide variety (not just rats). These types of mission are one of the best source of income in the game so make sure to look out for this rumor if you are short on cash. Characters with high Performance could also consider playing a concert in the city. No, there's no such thing as a Pied Piper or anything of that sort, but good music is good music. However, sufficient concert-playing will permanently end the vermin problems. Wild Biomonsters You can start this quest by either reading about biomonster attacks on the news, talking to a Guardian who wants you to investigate a sighting of monsters, or by talking to a Guardian who was wounded after fighting a monster. The Guardian will offer a personal scale mission in a wilderness area against a group of monsters. Succeed, and they'll ask you to travel to another town to assist the Guardians there. Follow the chain enough, and you'll eventually get a final mission to destroy a large pack of monsters while the Guardians arrest the scientist who was creating them. The monsters that can appear on this mission include grown Hunter-X creatures. High-renown characters should be prepared to fight heavily-armored creatures with good dodge and both ranged and melee weapons. Bring high personal combat skills and your biggest gun. Gang War The news will announce that there's a gang war taking place in a particular city. While you're in that city, the game will periodically create NPCs with a random assortment of gear who will approach you, start shouting, and then open fire. The Guardians will help you defeat the NPCs if they're nearby. (Note that firing on the NPCs before they become hostile will give you Villainous reputation.) While the gang war is in progress, the Guardians will offer personal scale missions in urban maps against the gangs. The gangs are made up of Street Punks, Bandits, Ravagers, and Assassins instead of randomly generated NPCs. The gang members will usually be on the streets, but occasionally one or two will be inside buildings. The equipment from the random NPCs will remain on the ground in the city even if you leave and come back later. Any money they might have dropped will be gone, however. Crystal Fragment A bandit you talk to offers to sell you a treasure map for a large sum of money. If you buy it and use it, you will be given an option to go to a cave. There is only one level, it is fairly straightforward, simply wander around till you find a crystal fragment on the ground(the only item in the cave), and use science on it. If you succeed you get 100 xp and a message that you are shown a map of the area of what would be City X(randomly generated apparently). The crystal fragment is worth a large sum of money in the shop. Rescue Martian Princess Not really a quest so much as a event to get a lancemate, you will encounter a mecha fleeing from some attackers. The mecha pilot turns out to be a martian princess being chased by some assassins. The princess is a very skilled mecha pilot in a Neko, and her assassins are quite weak...she usually wipes out at least half of them before you need to do anything at this stage of the game. Just kill them, and she will run away to a random town or fortress, giving you some XP. She shows up again in the town to which she flees, and if you talk to her, she will give you the Phobos Emerald, worth a large sum of money, and consider joining you as a lancemate. If you're not sure where she went, you can go to each city and use your phone to call "princess." She's the only character with the Princess job, so if she's there she'll pick up. Re-negotiate utilities contract You will usually see this on the news, that city X is re-negotiating a utilities contract with one of the corporations. Simply go to the town and talk to the leader, and offer to negotiate. Talk to the contact you are given, and somehow re-negotiate the contract on more favorable terms...the exact options are different every time. After that's done, go back and talk to the leader for a huge sum of money. War The news will sometimes say that a particular city is under attack. If you go to the city, then various soldiers and pilots will be around. The soldiers and pilots will offer combat missions. You can be asked to either fight enemy patrols or attack an enemy fortress. The patrol is a standard mecha fight. The fortress is a bit more complex: there's a generator inside a building that needs to be destroyed, while new enemies continually spawn in. The fortress has no roof, so a mecha that can jump or fly and can apply a very high amount of damage in a few turns can complete this mission very quickly. A weapon like a HRP-12 fired in a full burst at the generator will definitely total it in one shot, at which point you can turn around and run off the map. If this isn't an option, you'll have to fight through the defenders to reach the generator on foot. The three possible attacking factions are Aegis Overlord Luna, the Bone Devils, and Clan Ironwind. At the start of the game, the Bone Devils control Kist and Clan Ironwind controls Ironwind Fortress. If you make enemies of those factions by taking missions against them, you may be attacked by mecha when trying to enter those cities. It's possible to kick the Bone Devils out of Kist, but you can't do the same for Clan Ironwind. Aegis controls no territories on Earth, so they don't present any similar problems. Things around the city will be a bit different while the war is going on. When entering the city, you may sometimes be met with a blockade that you'll need to defeat before you can proceed. Sometimes shopkeepers won't have access to their stock because it's too dangerous for their suppliers, and won't be able to sell you anything. Occasionally the enemy forces will bomb the city, doing a few points of damage to a number of NPCs and/or structures. What is going on at the BioCorp offices? You get this quest by talking to a girl with purple hair in Last Hope, if you have good enough reaction she will ask you to help her find her mother at the Last Hope BioCorp offices, who has not contacted home for a while. She will give you a passcard: this lets you unlock the doors to the BioCorp lab building which takes you to the sand cavern. (It also identifies its holder (and her/his lance) as BioCorp employees, so the security droids will not shoot cardholders for trespassing.) Find the stairs up, and find the journalist(yellow dot on map). Talk to him, if you like; he will explain the immediate situation. You can give him the passcard, if you're willing to fight the lab security bots and the Sentinel on the first floor. Go up the stairs and then find an office with grassy tiles, one of them contains a secured computer, which you can hack; the other contains the scientist you have to find. Talk to her, and you will take the non-combatant helicopter back to town. You will immediately proceed to the mecha battle map where you have to fight CETUS, a mecha scale bioweapon. If you gave the journalist the passcard, he will have alerted a Radcliff pilot to assist you. The Radcliff may or may not be helpful, though. CETUS is difficult to kill; it has heavy armor and several powerful weapons but lacks a Body section, so you must kill it via HP depletion. Kill CETUS to get a whopping 500 xp and lots of class 7 wing armor, and one class 7 turret armor which is nearly impossible to obtain otherwise. Just make sure not to use armor-stripping attacks such as BLAST, SCATTER, or LINE. While three Light Nuclear Missiles can certainly destroy CETUS before it even approaches, it will also destroy all the armor. If you fail to kill CETUS, it will roam the map and bomb cities throughout the FedTer. If you happen to be present for a bombing, leaving the city will give the option to confront CETUS once more. NPC mech pilots will also attempt to kill CETUS, with varying chances of success. This quest can only be done once. Find missing scientist (Trouble in Tokto) Be advised: this quest requires that the PC personally have either extremely good personal-scale combat capabilities (melee is preferable), or is fast with good Science skill. Failure to have either during the critical can end your game early without possibility of rescue. You get this quest talking to a professor in Namok, he will send you to find his missing colleague that was investigating the town of Tokto and their religion. Its on a island in the middle of the ocean, slightly south of Namok, so you need a mecha that can either skim or fly. Go there, go to the beach, and talk to the chief. Offer to be sacrificed. (It might make sense to save first, if you're into that sort of thing.) Alternately, find the person who will be sacrificed and sleep with her/him, if compatible (this requires some points in flirtation). The chief will barge in; if you admit what you did, or fail to lie convincingly, you'll be sacrificed. You will be thrown into the mountain, along with a supply of gear. Take a second to sort through it and appreciate the First Aid Kit; anything you leave in the first two rooms will not be available later, and likewise you will not be able to return to the dungeon once you leave. When ready, go in a SW direction, find the missing scientist's diary (hang onto it; it's worth quest XP) then stop and think about your SF:0 combat capabilities and your technical competence. If you'd rather win one close-quatrers fight against a very tough and very strong biomonster, keep going SW till you get a pop up message about hearing a beastly scream. Dispatch LADON-2 (and, possibly, any random spawns in the area), which will cause LADON to die (of grief, apparently) and thus unlock the escape tunnel. Follow it and you will exit outside of Tokto. You can avoid LADON-2 and win by turning off two switches, one towards the right side of the map, one towards the left. Be advised that increasingly difficult creatures will spawn as you spend time in LADON, so move efficiently. Oddly, disabling either the circulatory or respiratory system by themselves will not suffice to kill LADON, which apparently survives just fine without either the ability to replenish its gas (oxygen?) supply or cycle nutrients & wastes throughout its body. You must disable both systems to kill the bioweapon and open the escape tunnel. Go back to Namok and give the professor the diary. You get 500 xp once you leave the mountain, and 250 xp once you give the diary to the professor. The professor will then become a potential lancemate. This quest can only be done once. Dataslycer: A note: If you die in here, you are cannot be rescued to the hospital so you are permanantly dead, thus need to reload your game. Find Primal Genome Go to Cesar wreckage level 1 (located in Markheim Fortress, as a hatch). Find Forager, or just telephone him. You need high renown and good reaction to get him to offer you the quest. The Primal Genome has been stolen from Biocorp offices and was last seen in Ipshil, quest reward is $52,000. Go to Ipshil, find the bar, then find the hidden staircase to the wine cellar. Walk around a bit until you find the entrance to the sewers(grassy tiled room). Find another stairs down to the catacombs. In the catacombs, find another grassy tiled room which contains a hidden staircase down to the ruins. This place is very straight forward, be warned the doors are very tough and need a decent code-breaking skill to unlock. You will eventually find a locked box with the primal genome inside. The ruins are guarded by the thieves who have decent equipment, but aren't too tough to kill. Make sure to use science on the genome for some bonuses to your biotech skill XP. Go back to forager and give him the genome for the quest reward and 250 XP. This quest can only be done once. Feed Markheim Fortress If you're going to visit CESAR anyway to find Forager, you might as well explore a little and look at the mushrooms inside CESAR and make Markheim Fortress a little more self-sufficient. You'll need a high Science level (I managed to do this with Science +7). First, on the Markheim Fortress surface, look for a patch of mushrooms and perform Science on it until you learn that they're edible but aren't adapted to the local climate. Then in the first CESAR level where Forager is, look for another patch of mushrooms and perform Science until you learn that they're adapted to the local climate but aren't edible. Talk to Forager until he gives you the Primal Genome quest, then go back to the surface, call the farmer (just telephone "farmer"), and tell him about the CESAR mushrooms and how they could possibly be hybridized. The farmer will take a few hours, so you can go do another quest, then return to the farmer. You'll earn heroism, some money, some XP, and a bowl of soup, and from then onwards you'll be able to Browse Wares at the local shop and get a free bowl of soup at the farmer. Fix CESAR Cannons The second level of CESAR contains the control system of CESAR's cannons. A high Investigation skill will help. There are three parts you need to fix, in any order; the parts are in rooms with hidden locked doors (you need high Investigation to see them; Code Breaking them gives free 50XP but depending on when you do this, 50 XP might not matter so much and you could just bash them with a MonoScythe). Fix all three parts (I am uncertain if you need any skill for this --- I had Mecha Repair myself). Then head for the surface and chat up Forager to get his reaction up on the way. On the surface talk to the chieftain (just telephone "chieftain") and tell him about it. You'll earn heroism and some money, but you'll never have protection against bandit attacks as an income stream from Markheim Fortress. Hyolee's notes Hyolee left some notes in the research station's wild life enclosure. (When accepting this mission, the option 'Who is Fluffy' can net you an additional 25 xp with a high knowledge/science if you correctly follow it with 'Why do you have a pet dinosaur?') "Fluffy" is also on the loose there. This quest is very simple. Go to the cave north of Hogye, find the stairs down, and then find the journal which is the only item in the enclosure. Don't attack fluffy, just run from her, all other creatures are apparently fair game. (Looking at the quest data it appears there may also be an intimidation check versus Fluffy that will get her to back off, although it is unclear what triggers the check.) Grab the item and run back to Hogye, give it to Hyolee and confirm that Fluffy is fine. Hyolee will then train you in some skills and you will get a 100 xp bonus. Category:GH1 Spoilers